Danny's Brother
by ghostgirl130
Summary: Danny's brother makes a promise to find him before he turns 15 can he do it or will Danny be stuck looking for Dick Grayson. Will his new life with his brother be fun. T.U.E hasn't happened yet.
1. prolong

**Me: First fanfic be nice and tell me how I did. Danny where are you(looks behind a tree and under a table)I need you to do the disclaimer! (mumbles)looks like I'm going to need a ghost tracker .Where in the world am I suppose to get one of those.**

**Robin: I knew where he is.**

**Me: Where?!**

**Robin: Look Up(Pointing)**

**Danny:(floating in the air looks down)You finally found me you suck at hide in seek.**

**Me: Can you two do the disclaimer for me**

**Robin and Danny:(Look at each other and shrugged)Sure, Ghostgirl130 doesn't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

**Me: If I did this would probably be a real episode.**

Two boys sat in the front row at the circus. They looked almost identical with their messy black hair, icy blue eyes and the same scrawny build. The only difference was one was six and the other one was nine. There names were Danny and Dick Grayson.

When the show started the older boy pointed out their parents." Look Danny! Mom and dad are about to start." The younger boy clapped.

The joy didn't last long. A wire snapped and their parents fell to their deaths. In a flash Danny and Dick had jumped over the barrier and were at their parent's side. Dick knew they were dead but, Danny didn't. He sat there talking to them." Mom dad wake up. Wake up so we can go home."

Later that day someone took them to the orphanage. Dick spent all night explaining that their parents were dead and that they were going to get new parents.

Two days later Bruce Wayne came to adopted Dick and the Fentons came for Danny. The day they were suppose to leave Dick gave Danny a hug.

"I'll came and get you before you turn 15 until then keep up with my locket." He took it off his neck and gave it to Danny. It was a heart with swirls on it engraved on back was

_Always stay true to family no matter what. _Danny had one just like it. The only difference was Dick's was gold and Danny's was silver. Danny took of his and gave it Dick.

"don't forget about me Robin." It was a nickname he used ever since he helped a baby robin.

"I won't Dan, good-bye. " Danny laughed as he used his nickname. They said there last good .Danny went towards the Fentons weird RV thing and Dick went to the limo Bruce had sent. That was they saw of each other for 8 years.

**Robin: How did your first fanfic go?(running into the room)**

**Me: I don't know I hope it went well(turning)Can you tell me how I did I would be very grateful**

**Danny:(charging an ectoblast)Don't be mean or I will blast you!**

**Me: Calm down Dan.**

**Danny: DON' . (chasing me)**

**Me:(calling over my shoulder)I'll try to have the next charter out by next week if he doesn't kill me.**


	2. Chapter 2 finding

**Couple days early got a good idea couldn't wait. Forgot to say T.U.E hasn't happen yet.**

* * *

The ghost boy flew around relaxed. His snow-white hair and green eyes glowing in the moon light. There hadn't been any ghost in Amity Park. His luck finally run out when Skulker appeared from nowhere.

"I will have your pelt tonight whelp. " He yelled

Danny stiffened when he pulled out a gun."Skulker how many times am I going to have to tell you that's gross."

It was a long hard battle he was beaten up pretty bad. He phased though his window and turned into Danny Grayson with his snow-white hair turning black and his green eyes turning icy blue. He sat on his bed pulled out a first aid kit and started to patch his self together.

When he was done he layed down on his bed and sighed. His 15th birthday was in a couple of weeks. He though back to the promise his brother made to him 8 years ago.

_flash back_

_Dick was on his knee talking to Danny_

_"I'll came find you before you turn 15 ok."_

_Danny hugged Dick" Don't forget about me"_

_end flash back_

He rolled over and sigh he wouldn't be surprised if his brother had forgotten about him. That was the last thing he thought about before he fell asleep.

* * *

Titans Tower

Robin had locked himself in his room. It was the 8th anniversary of his parents deaths. He clicked on the 1000th lead that could lead to a dead end. He exit out of it when it said nothing about his brother. Then he went to the next one. It was a picture of three people. A girl and two boys. He looked at the kids when the third kid caught his eye. Black hair, icy blue eyes, and a srawny build it reminded him of himself he had found his brother. He printed out the address and name of the city. Amity Park, his brother had lived with ghost hunters. He hoped his brother wasn't crazy like they were. He grabbed the paper and stuffed in his pocket.

"I haven't forgotten about you little bro I'm coming to get you Dan. " Then he left for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to have to go a soon which means I might not be able to update I'll it as much as possible for now.**

Dick was riding his R-cycle down the street at break neck speed. It was almost like Jump City but he was dress like a normal person. He didn't want to freak any one out. All of a sudden a kid crashed down in front of him.

"Inviso-Bill" He questioned.

"How many times down I have to say my name is Danny Phantom. " He yelled.

He flew of and started fighting a metal monster. He threw attacks and dodge them. A couple of the attacks almost hit Dick. Danny ran over and teleported. They disappeared in a cloud of green. They were miles into the forest.

"Stay here I'll be back when I'm done with Skulker."He was already ten feet into the air when he called.

Dick not knowing how to get back to the city sat there and waited. He sat there for an hour waiting for him to finish came back to get Dick.

"I couldn't let Skulker hurt anyone. "He said rubbing the back of his he did his locket fell from under his shirt.

Dick looked closer at it." Hey where did you get that locket! " He yelled.

"No.. Nowhere" He stuttered.

"LIER! My mom and dad bought them specially made when Dan was born. " He yelled as he pulled out his locket.

"So you didn't forget about me bro." it was a low whisper.

"What do you mean?''

"Promise you won't flip."

There was a pause as he thought it over." Sure' 'he was unsure of what he agreed to.

The boy closed his eyes. Two rings around his middle, one going up and the other going down. His snow-white hair turned black, his glowing green eyes where icy blue, and his HAZMAT suit turned into a white suit with a red circle and blue jeans. He rubbed the back of his neck" You promised you wouldn't flip."

"Da..Danny"

"Yes"

They sat down and Danny told all about his adventures. The Dick told Danny that he was Robin. They swapped stories until the sun went down.

"I guess its time for you to go home"

"No one said you couldn't come" He said as he transformed into his alter ego.

He grabbed Dick and was on his way. Dick looked down and looked terrified. Danny started laughing so hard he cried

"Have some faith in me I can carry a whole bus full of kids with one hand.''

He continued to laugh. They flew around the city for a while. After a while he went toward a diction he was happy with. There was a loud boom and then a mushroom cloud. Danny teleported where the explosion happened then started digging thought the rubble. He kept muttering to himself.

Dick figured out it was his brother's house and stated helping him dig. He knew no one could have survived that explosion. His hand rubbed on something rubber. Before he pulled his hand away the wire shocked him and he screamed his head off.

Danny heard him scream and ran over to him. Clockwork came and stopped him." It's for the best that he turns into a 'll figure out moves you can only do together and your bond will be stronger than if he wasn't a halfa."

He put a time meridian on Dick and he screamed for almost two minutes. Danny grabbed a passed out Dick and took him in to the middle of the forest. He had snow-white hair, glowing green eyes, a HAZMAT suit that was like Danny's except it was white where it should have been black and black where it should have been white, and an R with a P in it like Danny's.

He woke up a couple of hours later.

"What happened to your family? Where are we?" His voice sound weird to him.

Danny was leaning on a tree." Good your awake. My family was turned to ash and we're in the middle of they forest.."

"Why?" He was confused.

"Because you touched a wire and it shocked you and you need to see for your self." He Held up a mirror.

"I.. I'm.. I'm a.." He kept stuttering he couldn't get it out.

"A halfa like me" Danny finished" You should try to turn back to normal, concentrate and look for something off.

Dick closed his eyes and concentrated Blue rings formed around his middle one went up the other went down and he was back to normal.

"What to do now" Danny asked

Dick smiled" We go to Jump"

**If I stop updating I'm on vaction or grounded**


End file.
